The present invention relates to macrocyclic indole compounds, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them, to their use in the prevention and treatment of hepatitis C infections and to methods of preparation of such compounds and compositions.
Hepatitis C (HCV) is a cause of viral infections. There is as yet no adequate treatment for HCV infection but it is believed that inhibition of its RNA polymerase in mammals, particularly humans, would be of benefit.
Published International applications WO2006/046030 and WO2006/046039 (both Istituto Di Ricerche Di Biologia Molecolare P. Angeletti SpA) disclose certain tetracyclic indole derivatives:
wherein R1, R2, A, Ar, W, X, Y, and Z are defined therein, useful for the treatment or prevention of infection by hepatitis C virus. Published International applications WO2007/029029 and WO2007/054741 (both Istituto Di Ricerche Di Biologia Molecolare P. Angeletti SpA) disclose structurally related tetracyclic indole derivatives, useful for the treatment or prevention of infection by hepatitis C virus.